Ara-Bunny Nights
A couple of months after the Nighthowler incident, Nick and Judy had decided to take a short break from their police duties. They both wanted to spend a vacation in a romantic and peaceful setting, and after a long consideration, they both had selected the remarkable and Oriental-themed Sahara Square for their location. In a short period of time, the rabbit and the fox had started to show a lot of romantic affection to each other. They had been on a couple of dates in the simplest settings possible, but now they wanted something more special. Nick had suggested his favourite hotel in Sahara Square where he once used to hustle, but this time wanted to go in there without any dirty tricks. Curious about the place, Judy herself agreed. At the moment, she had went there a couple of hours ahead to check on things. Nick was coming late after helping Finnick a bit. He was now at the foyer of the hotel, waiting for the turban-wearing sloth attendant at the desk to find the right key for their room. "Come on now, how long will this take!" he was waiting impatiently, tapping his paw on the floor. It was getting late, and he was feeling tired. "Here.....the key....for the room.....16", the sloth said in an usually slow tone for his species as he handed the key. "About time! Thanks" he said, taking the key and walking up the stairs. The hotel was very gorgeous on the inside. Several Persian carpets and ancient statuaries made it look like it came out of Arabian Nights itself. There were even oil lamps burning there. "I hope Judy´s got the place all tidy for our visit", Nick said to himself as he found the room. After unlocking the door, he entered a rather dark room surrounded by heavy curtains. There were several cushions on the floor, and only an oil lamp lighting the room. Nick looked a bit disappointed. This small dark flat was the room for their vacation? And Judy was nowhere to be found. He sat down on the cushion, waiting for her to arrive. Maybe she was just buying something for them for the night, he thought. With nothing better to do, he took the oil lamp and inspected it a bit. "Wouldn´t be great if these things actually granted wishes?" he said to himself out loud. "Your wish is my command, Master", a seductive, feminine voice said. Nick gasped. Someone was in the room. Suddenly, sultry Arabian-esque music started playing as the curtains in front of him parted. Out of them walked Judy, clad in a very revealing yet beautiful belly dancer outfit made out of purple silk, with veils and gold jewelry everywhere. Nick blushed immediately as his heart started pounding. In a matter of time, Judy started to dance. Nick was very surprised at how good she was at that. He remembered that there was a fennec dance instructor in Sahara Square that she used to visit, but he didn´t expect her to learn the best from her so soon. Nick couldn´t take his eyes off her as Judy kept gyrating her hips gracefully while holding her veiled paws together. He was almost like in a daze, this was like she was hypnotizing her. During the dance, Judy slowly removed the veil on her face, revealing a mischievous smile. She didn´t say anything, and instead just kept dancing. As the music got more dynamic, so did Judy´s moves. Her chest and stomach undulated rhythmically as Nick got more exited. As surprised and confused as he still was from this surprise, the fox was fully enjoying the show. Even Gazelle wasn´t ever this seductive. Soon, Judy danced forwards toward Nick, eventually hopping into his lap. Startled, Nick shyly backed off a bit. Judy wrapped one of her veils behind his back, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As the rabbit removed it from him, she leaned her own body close to Nick. She gave him a very sultry look as she looked at his eyes. Nick tried to move, but she wouldn´t let go. In her paws, Nick´s daze just got stronger. His pleasure from this was almost exhausting him, especially when she was now removing his pants too. Slowly, he started to fall asleep while also sighing in pleasure. Judy smile turned from seductive to rather gentle, as he kissed Nick on the cheek. Time passed, and Nick woke up in the morning. Still feeling dazed, he opened his eyes a bit. He noticed that he was still in the same room, but on the bed behind the other curtains. As he woke up, he noticed that he was now in his underwear, with a silk veil lying next to him and a large kiss mark on his cheek. Nick blushed quickly as he remembered what happened. "Sorry about that. It was just a little surprise for our first night here", Judy´s voice said, calmer this time. He noticed that Judy was sitting on the chair next to him. She was no longer in the bra and harem pants, but in her casual clothes again instead. "I hope I didn´t startle you too much, my sly fox", she winked at him mischieviously. "Yes you did...but it was worth it", Nick smiled as he fell asleep again. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy